


Lift me up.

by Sigismonda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How JR's hat ended up in Ian's fridge aka what really happened that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift me up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction completely in english and, well, I'm really, _really_ nervous about it. I hope there aren't too many mistakes.  
>  By the way, a really huge and enormous thanks goes to [Novels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Novels), my wonderful beta, who has been patient and has helped me through the entire writing process. Thank you, my darling ♥  
> Soooo, there you go. Enjoy, and let me know!

_2013, 18 August_

 

It was the classic summer night, dinner and clubbing with Ian. After trying a new Italian restaurant – Ian _had_ to try it, “It’s Italian. Lasagna for you and everything else for me, Garfield.” –, they headed to one of the several clubs in town. JR didn’t even bother asking which one, he trusted Ian for this kind of things.

Music was filling the air, spinning in his head. The sofas of the VIP area were pretty comfortable, enough to make him want to lay down and sleep. It hadn’t been a good day; he had argued with his sister Kim. In a few days he was going to leave for London, where the Wolfsbane Con was taking place, so she was annoyed at him because he had promised to spend that weekend with the kids. He had apologized and had given his word that he’d spend the first week of September with them. It was work and lots of fans had already bought the passes and everything, he couldn’t let down all those people, right? And besides he was a great uncle; he spent tons of time with his nephews and nieces, and there’s was no need for Kim to react like that.    

JR sighted, leaning back into the cushions and looking up at the ceiling.

‘What’s that grumpy face?’ Ian shouted in his ear, wrapping an arm over his shoulders, his white smile brighter under the black lights of the club.

‘Nothing Bobo, don’t worry. I just argued with my sis’ today.’

‘Uh, which one?’

‘I think you can easily guess which one. But it’s nothing, really. Everything is fine. We’ve already solved the thing.’

Ian smiled and stole his hat, fixing it on top of his head with one hand.

‘It suits me better, you know that.’

‘Yeah, that’s not fair.’

Ian giggled, quite literally, like a little boy on Christmas morning.

‘C’mon. Let me buy you a drink.’

‘You just want me to get drunk. I know what’s going on in that head of yours.’ JR pointed a finger at him, arching an eyebrow.

‘Oh, really? Tell me, then. I’m curious.’ said Ian, leaning forward and watching him intently, a smirk growing on his lips.

‘I know that you want my perfect and virginal body, Mr. Bohen.’

Ian laughed, cracking a playful “Sure, hon!”, standing up and heading towards the bar. JR followed him, feeling a little better.

‘Two vodka on the rocks!’ asked Ian to the barman, practically screaming, the music still louder than his voice.

JR rested his elbows on the counter, observing the club and all the bodies swaying on the dance floor.

‘Here you go. Be a good boy and drink it all.’

Ian passed him one glass, his fingers touching his wrist slightly. JR looked at him as Ian took a sip of vodka, then he mirrored his actions. Ian grinned, and for a moment JR thought he looked exactly like the Cheshire cat.

‘You really have something on your mind, Bobo.’

‘You think, ah?’

‘Do I wanna know?’

‘You’re not drunk enough.’

‘Fine. Be a gentleman, then, get me another drink.’

The alcohol slipped through his throat; his head was already feeling lighter.

A few drinks later, JR didn’t even know where his ass was. He was drunk enough. Ian placed a hand in the middle of his back, the other one patting his chest.

‘Now, it seems to me like you had enough alcohol. Let’s go back downstairs.’

‘For what? Dancing?’

‘Chicks, genius.’

‘But… What about Holland? Weren’t the two of you-’

‘Nah. It’s already over. Friends again. She’s flirting with one of the Carvers.’

‘Oh.’

‘So, chicks.’

‘I don’t know if I’m in the mood.’

‘I am. Let’s go.’

‘Whatever, man.’

Ian dragged him down to the dance floor. The DJ was playing “[Lift me up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dC-PQDjP-2o)”. He’d always loved that song.

‘Lift me up, lift me up! Higher than ama!’

They sang the whole song, dancing with random girls but finding themselves with each other at the end. Sweat ran on their skin, sticking their shirts to their skin, tightening their jeans. JR had a killer headache but he didn’t care. He was forty-three, with salt-and-pepper hair and beard, and he didn’t care. He was singing, dancing, and drinking with Ian. Fuck the world.

‘So strong out and cold, so strong out and cold! Feeling so old!’

Ian grabbed him by his belt loops, singing in his ear. JR closed his eyes, resting a hand on the back of Ian’s neck.

‘Plain talking, plain talking! Has ruined us now!’

Ian’s voice was low and captivating, so different from Moby’s voice. Ian’s was better. It was so natural letting his own fingers slip through Ian’s hair, singing with him, whispering the words.

‘You never know how, you never know how! Sweeter than thou!’

And Ian was kissing him, just like that. They kissed like they were starving for each other’s mouth and breath. It was all teeth, tongue and lips. It felt so _right,_ like nothing ever before.

The crowd around them kept singing and dancing, and they were kissing. Ian was kissing him. He was kissing Ian. And he didn’t want to stop. It was like breathing again, after being under water for weeks. Maybe years. Maybe since the day they met.  

 

♦

 

Whoever turned on the sun was a son of a bitch. JR opened his eyes slowly, hiding his face in his hands. Someone groaned on his shoulder, muttering curses. Someone with a stubble.

‘What-’

He turned his head, finding Ian’s tousled one. Ian cracked an eye open, focusing on him.

‘The sun…’ he murmured, burying his face in one of the pillows.

JR blinked, trying to understand why on earth he was in a bed, naked, with Ian, who appeared to be naked, too. Fighting the unbearable headache, JR stood up, finding some balance after a few moments. He reached the Venetian blinds, shut them, and crawled back to bed.

‘Bobo.’ he whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

No answer received.

‘Ian.’

‘What?’

‘What happened?’

Ian lifted up on an elbow, studying him cautiously.  

‘You don’t remember? Anything?’

Oh, but he remembered. Ian’s hands moving up and down his whole body, touching him and biting him everywhere. His eyes were so wide and hungry, devouring his skin with his lips, tracing invisible patterns with the tip of his fingers and his tongue.

‘Something.’

JR shifted in the sheets, playing with the hem, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Ian smirked, tilting his head to one side.

‘And?’

‘I don’t know.’

Ian crossed his legs, wrapping the sheets over them, and waited.

‘I mean, it’s strange but somehow it’s not.’

Ian hummed, waiting patiently for a more satisfying answer.

‘I think I always knew deep down this would happen between us. I wasn’t expecting it last night but-’

‘But you knew. You felt it.’

‘Yeah. I felt it.’

They stared at each other for a long moment, until Ian had enough of it.

‘I’m starving. I’m gonna have some breakfast.’

 And then he was on his feet, a sheet wrapped around his hips.

JR closed his eyes, laying back into the mattress. What was he supposed to do?

The buzzing of his phone captured his attention. After searching for a while, he found it at the end of the bed, under the v-neck shirt he was wearing the night before. He had a few messages, two from his sister Kim, one from Daniel and one from Michael. He ignored them; he wasn’t in the mood. There was a [Twitter notification](https://twitter.com/IanBohen/status/369020182540193792/photo/1) too, from Ian. It was a picture of his fridge, with his hat in it.

‘What the fuck-’

He answered, saying that yes, it was certainly his hat, and dropped the phone on the night stand. After wearing a clean pair of Ian’s boxers, he went to the kitchen. Ian was drinking some coffee, phone in one hand.

‘Why is my hat in your fridge?’ JR asked, grabbing a cup from a cabinet and pouring some coffee for himself.

‘You don’t remember?’

‘Nope.’

He sat in front of Ian, crossing his ankles, observing the other man with curiosity.

‘You thought the hat was in pain because it was really hot last night. There were something like 98º Fahrenheit. So you put it in the fridge.’

JR scratched his beard, thoughtful. It sounded like something he could do.

‘Well, I hope it’s feeling better now.’

Ian chuckled, rubbing his forehead with the back of the hand that was holding the phone.

‘Yeah, it is.’

‘Good.’

They kept silent then, enjoying their morning coffee. Sometimes their eyes met. Ian’s were mischievous, more than usual, and JR didn’t know what to say, what to do, because they…

‘Fuck me!’ JR exclaimed.

‘Already done that.’ Ian stated.

‘We had sex!’ JR continued, ignoring him. ‘We had sex. Oh my God.’

Ian burst out laughing, throwing his head back.

‘Slow on the uptake, ah?’

‘Shut up. That’s why you wanted me to get drunk, isn’t it? I’ll never let you buy me a drink _ever_ again.’

‘What a shame. It wasn’t bad, not at all. I’m pretty sure you-’

‘What I mean, is that the next time I want to remember everything.’

Ian opened his mouth, shutting it a moment later, a broad grin splitting his face.

‘By the way, there was no need for me to be that drunk.’

‘Yes, there was. And you know it. Otherwise you’d never let me- ‘

‘Spread my legs and open me up?’ JR asked, raising one eyebrow and taking a sip of coffee.

‘I was gentle.’

‘Yes, you were.’

Ian’s smile softened, and JR smiled back. He remembered Ian kissing his thighs slowly, with kindness almost, carefully caressing them. He had been gentle, indeed.

‘Well, we better start getting dressed. We have to see Daniel for lunch, right?’ Ian said, standing up, heading towards the sink where he left his empty cup.   

JR observed Ian’s back. His skin was smooth, with a few moles here and there. His shoulders were broad, covered in tiny freckles … and what the hell was _that_?

There was a huge bite mark on the left side of his waist. JR reached him by the sink, brushing the purple bruise with his index finger.

‘What is this?’

Ian turned over, glancing at his back.

‘This is you being a moron.’

JR shrugged, placing his hand on Ian’s hip.

‘I like biting.’

‘I’ve noticed that.’

‘It’s that a problem?’

‘Not at all.’

JR grinned, pushing Ian’s back against the counter and leaning forward.

‘Let me guess, now _you_ want to spread my legs and open me up.’ Ian murmured with a slight close-lipped smile.

‘And I’m not gonna be gentle.’

JR looked at him through his eyelashes, cupping his face with his hands, the stubble rough under his palms.

‘But first, I want to kiss you and actually remember it.’

Ian pressed their bodies together, skin to skin, sinking his fingers in JR’s back. And then they were kissing again, slower this time. There was no music, no alcohol, just the silence of an empty house and their breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> A little detail: at the recent Alpha Con in Vienna, Ian said that Italian is his favourite food, and JR that lasagna is his (:


End file.
